


we could be beautiful

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Delusions, Famous Harry, Helpless Harry, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Non-consensual use of magic, Omega Louis, Paralysis Spells, READ THE TAGS THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Spells & Enchantments, Spreader Bars, Stalking, This is a dark kidnapping rape fic, This pretty much covers the fic, You've been adequately warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is in the middle of his sold out arena tour when he goes jogging alone against the advice of his security team.  Louis is Harry's biggest fan convinced they are destined to be together.  Louis makes that happen.





	we could be beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a secret present for someone. They'll know it's for them when they read it. Congrats and happy holidays! Hope you enjoy

* * *

 

 

Harry had always been warned that it wasn’t a good idea to go jogging at 3am in a strange city without a bodyguard.  It was procedure for Harry to alert someone in his security detail any time he left the hotel or venue for any reason.  He wasn’t allowed to go out without someone trailing him which was exactly why he snuck out in the middle of the night. It was an illusion of normalcy, of freedom.  He wasn’t running through heavily populated areas or places where fans would be lurking– just normal residential areas where no one would look twice. He wasn’t a useless alpha either.  

He also hated waking any of his team when he was restless.  That and none of his security could keep up with him when he really wanted to push.  All of them were in great shape but Harry was sure his long legs had something to do with it.  

His feet hit the pavement in rhythm with the music from his earbuds, the sound like a lifeforce that kept him going.  He’d been so young when he’d hit fame that he struggled to find things to even him out and clear his head. It could all be so much, especially when he was on the road, and the stretch of muscles and burn of his lungs helped to center him.  It also helped build his stamina for the energetic shows he put on almost every night. He was playing sold out arenas on this tour which meant more ground to cover with a larger stage. It took a lot to keep up a two hour show at that level.  

He glanced down at his watch to see where the next turn would be on the route he’d set in his GPS before he’d left.  He stumbled, his arms flailed, his feet tried to move under him. His body thudded into the grass of someone’s yard and he quickly looked around to see what had tripped him up.  

The sidewalk was level, the area was clear.

When he tried to push himself up, his arms were like noodles that collapsed under even the slightest weight.  His legs felt heavy and refused to move, his neck sagged under the stress of holding up his head. 

The stars were bright in this part of town with few streetlights to obscure the view.  It was an oddly calming sight while his heart raced with the certainty that he’d somehow broken his neck.  

It felt like he’d been there for ages, every part of his body unresponsive but the movement of his eyes.  The grass was cold against his bare calves and the dew had soaked through his shirt. 

There was a rumbling that sounded like suitcase wheels over concrete, a sound that he had become all too familiar with after his years of traveling.  It grew closer until it was upon him, stopping short when it was at his feet. He tried to lift his head to see who was dragging a suitcase around at this time of night but couldn’t move even an inch.  

The sound of the zipper was loud in the still of night as was the whomp when the empty luggage was laid out open on the grass at his side.  Unable to move or even squeak in protest, he felt hands under his side rolling him over. His arm was pinned awkwardly under his body and his leg twisted painfully.  The edge of the suitcase dug into his back as he was rolled again and the shadow of the person was wearing track pants that rustled with each movement. 

It had to be a weird and bizarre dream.  It was the only solution he could come up with for why his limp body was being folded into large hardshell suitcase.  He was bent at odd angles that were uncomfortable and borderline painful and it made it hard for him to breath both from the position and closed space.  The zipper loudly wound around his body until he was in complete darkness and then his body crumpled as it was hoisted back onto its wheels. 

Each bump in the sidewalk made him slip lower and the vibrations from rolling over uneven surfaces was making him feel sick.  His music was still playing in the one earbud that hadn’t been pulled free and he would do anything to pause it. It was only a dream yet that song would always be tainted with such a helpless feeling of panic.  

The suitcase jostled him and he could tell he was being lifted into a vehicle, the person struggling under the weight to heft it high enough.  A pain shot through his shoulder as the suitcase landed on its side and he was unable to brace himself for the impact. His head flopped to the side as well, hitting not quite as painfully.  

The zipper was amplified in the small space as it was undone and then hands were roaming his body.  They removed his watch from his wrist and then found his phone in his pocket. The music abruptly stopped as the cord of his earbuds was pulled from the phone, the lone bud still stuck silently in his ear.  He was frisked again, hands and fingers in every nook and cranny, searching. It felt violating and wrong to be touched against his will with no power to stop it. 

It didn’t last long before the suitcase was being zipped shut yet again.  

The vehicle rumbled to life beneath him and they took off, the momentum causing the suitcase to shift and hit the walls with each turn.  Everything hurt and he mustered all his strength to try to pinch himself, desperate to wake out of such a dream. His fingers barely twitched.  

Harry had never known the true meaning of feeling claustrophobic until he experienced hours being helplessly zipped into a suitcase.  The air was hot and stuffy, each breath not filling his lungs with enough oxygen. It made him feel light headed and his heart thumped heavily inside his chest.  Large beads of sweat rolled into his eyes and made them sting, not even able to wipe them away. His clothes were damp and sticky against his skin and his anxiety grew the longer he couldn’t claw himself out of them.  

He spent long nights in heavy, sweaty suits while he was performing yet there was really no comparison.  That was temporarily endured for the aesthetic of it, a bid of sacrifice for his public persona. This was different.  There was no end in sight and he couldn’t even pull the soaked fabric away from his body like he could on a hot summer day.  

With deep concentration, he attempted to block everything out but the movement of his fingers, all of his brain power focusing on the tiny twitch.  It was the strangest sleep paralysis he’d ever heard of and he was sure he’d have PTSD after waking from such a vivid and tangible night terror. 

The sudden shock and pain he felt when the suitcase was pulled out of the vehicle to land with a thunk onto the ground should have been enough to jolt him out of sleep.  Instead the nightmare continued as the case vibrated as it was pulled over what felt like gravel. Then came the steps, each thud causing his body to settle further into the bottom of the case, bending him into even more painful positions.  

The first gasp of air into his lungs once the suitcase was opened made him feel high.  He sucked the cool air in desperately and it was his only focus for several long minutes.  

“You look a mess,” a light voice commented out of his sight and then he was being hefted up out of the case from under his arms like a rag doll.  The man struggled to drag his limp body onto a bed and he caught his first glimpse once he was positioned in the middle. 

He was slight, much shorter than Harry from what he could tell with delicate features and pixie cut hair.  The scent of omega filled his senses and surrounded him from all sides, no doubt coming from the bedding he was spread out on.  It didn’t surprise him from the appearance of the man though it was confusing that an omega would even attempt to handle an alpha in such a way.  Once he could move, he would easily overpower him. 

The theory that this was all a dream was quickly fading and now Harry was just plain angry.  His neck hadn’t been broken or he would certainly be feeling more pain or wouldn’t be able to feel his limbs at all.  He could feel them just fine, he just couldn’t move them. It was obvious he had been drugged with something and soon those drugs would wear off and then the omega would be sorry.  His security team would arrive shortly as well, alerted to Harry’s absence early in the morning when they came to collect him for his flight. 

“We’ll get you fixed right up, clean you up from your run.”  

Harry couldn’t turn his head to follow the voice and could only catch movement out of the corner of his eye.  He saw a flash of metal and began to panic when he felt a dip in the mattress and then the shocking cold against the top of his thigh.  Adrenaline pumped through him yet he was still unable to move, struggling violently in his head while his body failed to respond. 

They were scissors, he found out in a moment, each cut of fabric loud and distinct as his shorts were being cut away.  They were his favourite running shorts, light grey with a panel of light pink running down the outside of the legs. They’d be ruined now.  The metal was freezing against his skin as they cut up and then through the waistband, the elastic bunching on each side as the slice released the tension.  

He could hear the muffled sound of footsteps on carpet as he came around the other side of the bed, repeating the action on the other leg of his shorts.  Harry’s head was turned at an angle where he could just barely see the omega while on his right side, his profile soft yet sharp at the same time, bottom lip caught between his teeth in a look of concentration.  

As soon as the other leg was cut free, the remaining fabric was pulled away from him like someone would remove a used diaper.  It was strange and humiliating at the same time though confusion was still the most consuming emotion. 

The scissors cut up the center of his chest next like slicing open a cadaver.  He mourned the loss of his vintage Stones shirt that he had been carefully holding together with safety pins for years.  The omega smiled when he caught Harry’s stare as he loomed over his body to cut through the sleeves, the look bashful and shy and something Harry would have found flirty in any other situation.  

The thin fabric was pulled out from under him and he still winced when he heard it rip even though he knew it was ruined.  The safety pins also scratched along his back, leaving behind a sting that was a momentary distraction. 

“I’ve picked out some accessories just for you.  I’m so glad they came in time. I didn’t think you’d be joining me so soon.”  

Harry strained to see as the omega began rummaging around for something off to the side, fear rising within him the more bizarre things became.  

He returned with a strange contraption but all Harry could see of it was a straight piece of metal.  Wondering if it was some type of necklace, the omega hovered over him, brushing his hair out of the way while fitting something around his neck.  His head fell limply to the side as it was buckled into place, tight but not so restrictive that he couldn’t swallow. It was soft against his skin but rigid, something like cotton balls buffering it against his flesh.  

The metal piece was visible now, sticking out from the collar far enough for him to see.  He’d been forced to wear some questionable fashion statements before but this looked like something out of the Hunger Games’ wardrobe and he was definitely not on board.  

One of his hands was then being awkwardly shoved into something like a glove, fingers catching and making it difficult without him being able move them.  In the end, his fingers were curved into a loose fist inside the sock-like thing which was fastened tightly around his wrist. His limp arm was then lifted and snapped into the half ring at the end of the metal vector sticking out from his neck.  

The weight of it shifted the collar uncomfortably and his hand immediately started to fall asleep with the full dead weight of his arm pulling down on his wrist.  The same actions are repeated on his other hand and he stared at the leather mitts with dread sinking low in his stomach. He was being restrained while he was unable to move.  Hope was swiftly draining from the situation. 

The omega propped his head up with a pillow that then shifted the angle of his arms.  It wasn’t any better. With his head tilted, he was able to see when the omega moved to the foot of the bed and strapped his ankles into cuffs on either end of a long pole.  It spread his legs wide and left him feeling so exposed even with his boxer briefs still covering his most precious bits. 

“Look at you all dolled up,” the omega smiled and then disappeared from the room.  

Harry could hear the sound of water running not too far off and he took the unsupervised moment to try to squirm free of the cuffs.  Try as he might, his limbs refused to budge and the panic continued to rise. 

 

⛓⛓⛓

 

Louis couldn’t believe his luck.  Humming to himself as he filled a small bucket with warm soapy water, his excitement was hard to contain.  He figured it would be months before he finally got the chance to meet THE Harry Styles. 

There always turned out to be too many security guards or other powerful people around every corner when Harry was in the vicinity.  Even as a sneaky little omega, the closest he’d been able to get so far had been within sight of Harry’s dressing room before being removed from the building.  

He forgave them all, it wasn’t their fault.  They didn’t know that Harry was destined to be his alpha is all.  They hadn’t seen the way they had locked eyes when Louis had snuck into pit, hadn’t witnessed the wink or the moment they’d shared.  They must not have noticed how every song he sang was for Louis, how the whole album had been calling out directly to him. 

They would apologize to him once they were mated and they realized that they’d been keeping the perfect couple apart.  

Louis thought it would still be months before he’d manage to come up with a flawless plan to get close enough for Harry to smell him.  It would only be a matter of minutes after that before the fairy tale would start. 

Fate wanted to make it easier for Louis, apparently.  There was Harry going for a run when Louis was staking out the venue.  It didn’t take long to realize that he was completely alone, no security trailing him as they usually did.  

It hadn’t taken much effort to throw a paralysis spell at him, the bolt of magic hitting him square in the back and leaving the perfect opportunity for Louis to collect him.  It was all happening and Louis couldn’t tap down how giddy he felt. 

“Bathtime and then we’ll get started!” Louis said in a singsong voice while he carried the soapy water into the room.  

Harry wasn’t really dirty but he had been quite sweaty and this was a special occasion after all.  

He set the bucket down on the ground and squeezed out the washcloth, starting with Harry’s face before moving down his chest.  He took his time cleaning his skin, memorizing each tattoo up close. The sparse hairs on his chest made Louis giggle but Louis had always loved the idea of a smooth alpha.  He’d never been attracted to the hairy chested manly alphas like his father had been. He preferred his alphas smooth and a bit on the androgynous side. That was how he knew that Harry Styles was meant to be his alpha.  

He washed Harry’s body down but left the best part for last.  The scissors were still resting on top of the covers and he took them in hands shaking with excitement.  The first cut of the sharp fabric scissors was so satisfying but he forced himself to go slow and enjoy the reveal.  He waited until he had cut through both sides before he peeled the black fabric back to expose Harry’s alpha dick. 

It was just how he imagined it.  

Harry wasn’t shy about showing off his package.  Louis had been in the front row to witness several of those outfits that left little to the imagination.  There had been the jumpsuit that Louis knew Harry had worn just for him. Louis had tweeted that he was coming to the show earlier that afternoon and Harry had come onstage in a grey jumpsuit that was absolutely obscene.  There hadn’t been any underwear to hold things in place and Louis had seen it all. He’d taken it as another sign.

And now there it was right in front of him, there just for Louis’ viewing pleasure.  

He wet the cloth again and gingerly washed the sensitive area that was all his.  The feeling of slick gathering at his hole was something that he couldn’t help, his body already preparing for them to mate.  He couldn’t wait for his heat to come so they could mate properly. Louis had always wanted children and knew that the children he would have with Harry would be the most perfect babies in the world.  Even their DNA was meant to be mixed. 

He couldn’t help but reach out to touch without the barrier of a cloth.  There was an unfamiliar tattoo right above the base of Harry’s dick that he obviously had never seen before.  Harry liked to wear his pants tight and low but the tattoo had either never been visible or it was fairly new.  It was two bold overlapping capital alpha symbols that Louis recognized as a sign for alphasexuals. It made Louis smile.  Of course Harry had been with other alphas while he was waiting for his one true omega to come along. It warmed his heart to think that Harry had been holding out just for him.  

“Oh Harry, I never dreamed you’d be so sappy,” Louis gushed and leaned down to place a kiss on top of the tattoo.  He also took a moment to nuzzle his nose against him, breathing in the thick alpha scent concentrated there. It was better than anything Louis had imagined. 

Louis could see the tears that had gathered in Harry’s eyes and it made Louis get choked up as well.  It had taken so long for them to finally find each other. 

“I wanted this to be more formal but I just can’t wait,” Louis wiped his eyes and struggled to compose himself.  “I know that you know me but now that we’re together, I can finally tell you my name instead of being a mysterious stranger.  I’m Louis and I can’t wait for us to spend our lives together. I’m so happy!” 

He crawled forward and rested his weight on top of Harry as he hugged around his middle, laughing through his happy tears before placing a soft kiss to his lips.  Harry didn’t respond but Louis hadn’t expected it. The paralysis spell made him unable to. Soon enough he would hear that gorgeous voice again. 

Unable to hold himself back, Louis stripped off his clothes and knelt between Harry’s spread thighs.  The spreader bar kept him deliciously open and Louis’ small body fit perfectly. Harry’s eyes were wide when Louis started to touch him, stroking his soft penis like something precious.  It responded a little to the stimulus but it wasn’t the reaction Louis had been looking for. He pouted and frowned, climbing off the bed to search through his potions. 

Louis wasn’t great with his magic yet.  He’d grown up with just his mom which meant he hadn’t even known he had the power until his paternal aunt had contacted him about his father’s death.  Since then, he’d tried to make up for lost time but most of his potions and spells were still sloppy at best. It wasn’t like he could just YouTube how to make potions when it was a tightly guarded secret from the world.  

If he had been better at it, he could have just teleported himself to Harry sooner but that was a dangerous spell.  He’d accidentally left his neighbor’s dog in two pieces when he’d attempted it and so had ruled that out as an option for himself.  There was one spell he had been practising and now was the perfect time to try it. 

Blue in colour, the little vile appeared to glow in the dim light even though Louis knew it was just an illusion.  It wouldn’t really glow until it was activated. He popped the little cork out and went to sit near Harry’s head. 

“Open up, my sweet,” Louis cooed while he cradled his neck to tilt him so he wouldn’t choke.  

Harry’s eyes were wild and Louis could tell he was trying to struggle but the spell left him pliant in Louis’ arms.  The liquid began to glow once it hit Harry’s tongue, the rocker sputtering while he struggled not to swallow. It wasn’t any use, though.  The potion absorbed into his skin almost instantly anyway. 

Louis patted Harry’s cheek and then returned to his position between his thighs.  He grinned in delight while he watched the effect of the potion take over, Harry’s big alpha dick hardening on its own before his eyes.  He could feel himself getting wet just looking. 

It was just right there for Louis to take so he did, repositioning himself to straddle Harry’s hips with Harry’s dick against his crack.  

“You’re so perfect,” Louis breathed out in awe as he slid against the length and coated him in his slick.  

It didn’t take much for Louis to raise his hips and catch the head on his hole.  The stretch was almost too much but Louis loved it. Each inch disappeared inside him slowly while his fingers pressed into the skin of Harry’s chest, searching for something to hold onto.

He stayed seated once his ass was cradled in the hollow of Harry’s hips, rocking back and forth in small motions while he got used to the feeling of being so full.  He bit his lip and moaned with each movement, finally connected with the object of his lust and affections in the most intimate way. 

“Oh Harry,” he gasped, “You’re so thick!”

A squeak made its way out of Harry’s throat and it only pushed Louis to keep going knowing that Harry was enjoying it as well.  His wide eyes were so green from his angle, so beautiful with his long dark hair. 

Louis started to ride him harder, the sound of his slick and his moans the only sound in the room.  He kept going for a while until he slowed to a stop. 

“You’re kind of boring when you can’t move,” Louis frowned before an idea sparked and he climbed off.  

His rope wasn’t too far away, thick rope that was silky to the touch and strong.  

“I’ve always wanted to try this out!”  

Louis unbuckled each ankle cuff and pushed the spreader bar to the side.  He pushed Harry’s legs together and began by securing his ankles together with a double column tie.  Satisfied with the first step, he continued up Harry’s legs, securing another bind every six inches or so with the last tightly knotted high on his thighs.  Stepping back, he admired his work, proud of such even and symmetrical binds on his first try. Soft skin bulged out between each rope indent and he ran his fingers over each curve.

He then tied a section of rope around one of the D-rings on the metal collar, looping it up around the headboard and then back down to tie it to the D-ring on the other side.  He tested it with a few tugs to make sure it limited movement the way he wanted it to.

Through the whole process Harry remained hard, his dick standing proudly from his body thanks to the potion.  A trail of precum had slid down the length of his dick, pooling at the base on top of his tattoo. Louis slid his finger through it, spreading it over the black symbols.  He grinned in delight when he notice goosebumps rising from the attention, the tattooed skin likely extra sensitive just as some of his own were. 

Louis climbed on again, sinking down on the rigid rod with a long moan of pleasure.  It felt so good being filled up by actual warm flesh and his own dick twitched with the sensation.  

“Now you have to be a good boy, Harry, or I’ll have to punish you– and believe me, I’m not afraid to teach you a lesson.”  

Louis gave his warning before releasing the paralysis spell, Harry’s body immediately lurching into motion.  The fuck jolt of his hips felt so good. Louis’ fingers gripped Harry’s sides to keep his balance while the alpha beneath him bucked like a rodeo broncho.  With such restrictive bindings, Harry was barely able to move his legs, the motion he was able to accomplish similar to that of a worm. 

The screams were too much for Louis, though, even when they were choked off each time Harry’s struggles caused the collar to yank against his throat.  It was too loud and cut into Louis’ pleasure, the profanities and threats not the kind of dirty talk that got Louis off. 

A snap of his fingers muted Harry’s vocal cords at the first hint of his alpha voice.  It was easy to ignore the continuing movement of Harry’s mouth in silent protest while Louis rode him like a wild animal.  It was the kind of crazy sex he thought he could only dream of. 

Louis came across Harry’s stomach with a particularly hard punch to his prostate, his unrestrained dick shooting far enough to hit Harry’s lips.  He watched as Harry struggled to wipe his lips clean but Louis liked the look of it there. 

Harry still hadn’t started to knot after a few minutes so Louis decided he needed a little help to speed up the process.  He pulled a thick butt plug out of his drawer and then put it back in favour of another about the same size but wider at the place just before it narrowed again.  

He cast the paralysis spell again and rolled Harry onto his side.  The way his legs were tied reminded Louis of a mermaid tail and he laughed to himself while he coated the plug with lube and nestled it between Harry’s cheeks.  Harry was tight and it took a lot of coaxing to get it inside, his body sucking it in once the widest part was pressed in. Louis grinned and tapped it a few times before rolling Harry onto his back once again.  

The remote that came with the plug was small and easily concealed in his hand when he climbed back on for the third time.  He was wet and loose and open after such a long session but his body still craved a knot. 

As a test, he turned the vibration of the plug on for only a second before shutting it off again.  It made Harry’s eyes grow wide so Louis did it again and then again. It made him giggle. 

He readied himself and then removed the paralysis spell, thighs gripping Harry’s hips as he began to struggle once again.  

The jolt of the vibrator this time caused Harry to thrust his hips up into Louis and it was one of the best things he had ever felt.  The vibrations also seemed to travel through Harry’s dick into his body and all of his nerves felt lit with pleasure. 

It wasn’t long before Harry’s knot started to swell with the extra coaxing, Louis doing his best to bear down so it would pop deep and tie them together.  It was the only way for him to get pregnant and he wanted it so badly. 

When it came, it was bigger than Louis expected.  His eyes rolled back with the pressure and his body rocked back and forth to ease the stretch.  He kept the vibrator going on high hoping that it would coax every bit of sperm from Harry’s body.  Reaching back, the pulsing of Harry’s balls felt like a good sign that was happening. There was a warmth growing inside him too as he was being filled up, a sense of contentment settling around him. 

After a bit he cast the paralysis spell again once he was too sensitive to take any more of Harry’s squirming.  Louis rested his hands over his still flat stomach, imagining how it would soon start to grow. It was only a matter of time before they were properly mated with their children running around the house.  Tears were rolling down the sides of Harry’s face and Louis couldn’t agree more. This was where it all began, the start of their beautiful life together. 


End file.
